The invention relates to a television system for high-definition television, the system comprising a transmitter incorporating a television pick-up arrangement for generating a high-definition video signal, a first and a second signal channel coupled to the pick-up arrangement and suitable for transmission or storage, respectively of signal components of the high-definition video signal, the system also comprising a receiver incorporating at least one picture display device for high-definition display coupled to the two signal channels, the high-definition video signal generated in the transmitter and display in the receiver incorporating television line rasters containing of the order of a thousand lines and a highest video signal frequency of more than 10 MHz, and to a television transmitter and receiver suitable therefore.
Such a television system is described in the periodical "SMPTE Journal", August 1980, pages 579 to 584, inclusive. For the high-definition television system a line raster (field frequency 60 Hz) is mentioned there, having 1125 lines per single interlaced picture, while for the highest video signal frequency 20 MHz is mentioned. This results in a higher picture quality on display than in low-definition systems laid down in television standards, wherein 525 lines (or 625 lines at a field frequency of 50 Hz) per interlaced picture and a maximum video signal frequency of approximately 5 MHz are used.
In the described system which is suitable for use in color television, the high-definition video signal is split into two signal components which correspond to a luminance signal and a color signal, these signals being transmitted separately through the two signal channels. The use of separate FM-channels is mentioned for the signal channels.
The described, experimental high-definition television system is not compatible with one of the low-definition television systems laid down in the standards, which may be considered a disadvantage.